


Family Doesn't End With Blood

by Rasalahuge



Series: SupernaturalxPokemon fusion [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Pokemon fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasalahuge/pseuds/Rasalahuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester Family is small in the traditional sense but as Bobby Singer likes to remind them family doesn't end with blood and this family has more than enough members to go around.</p><p>Short stories about the Winchesters and their pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Winchesters

John Winchester was not the sort of man to have a large number of pokémon. In the Marines the pokémon they used were those belonging to the Marines with very few personal pokémon allowed on base let alone out on missions. It was a trait that he carried home with him and kept despite Mary’s attempts to populate their house with the creatures. They compromised and so the Winchester house could always be expected to have between one and twelve stray and wild pokémon at any time looking for food or medical care from the kind hearted Mary but they were never allowed to stay.

After Mary died John didn’t feel terribly guilty at abandoning those strays when he took his boys and moved away from the house and its terrible memories. They were all wild and perfectly capable of looking after themselves. Instead he focused on his new mission, find the thing that killed his wife and try somehow to raise his boys right even if he didn’t have the first idea as to how to do that. His habit of not keeping pokémon was broken only once in the years after Mary’s death when he adopted an abandoned murkrow chick after it attacked and drove off two ghastlies which were hanging around the scene of a haunting. Afterwards John considered the pokémon and came to a decision. Murkrow would come with them in order to ward off the ghost pokémon that were attracted to places where human ghosts dwelled. It was a tactical decision, not an emotional one and certainly not because Murkrow saved his life.

He naturally assumed that his sons, having been exposed to this habit of only having pokémon if they were useful from an early age would follow in his footsteps. Unfortunately (for him at least, and his pride) they both did and didn’t.

Dean seemed perfectly uninterested in pokémon at all, unlike most of his peers, until the day he found a persian and her litter of kittens abandoned in an alley. The persian had a broken leg and had clearly not eaten in several days, draining herself as she tried to take care of her kittens with a rapidly dwindling supply of milk. Dean, just eleven at the time, had carried her and her kittens to the nearest Pokémon Centre. All of them survived and the kittens were quickly rehomed but the poor persian lost her broken leg. Between the persian species’ well known temperament and the loss of her speed it seemed unlikely that anyone would take her. Dean however persuaded his father to take her in; pointing out that with their uncertain income a persian would be a very good thing to have around. John was unfortunately forced to concede, it was the same sort of reasoning that had caused him to keep Murkrow, and it became a common sight for the newly dubbed Kashmir to be sprawled out across the back seat of the Impala with her head in Dean’s lap, purring along to the classic rock from the stereo.

Of course once Dean had a pokémon it made it twice as hard for John to stand by his ‘no pokémon’ rule with his youngest. Sam took after his mother in his love for all pokémon. He could find in any town a stray pokémon in need of a few good meals or patching up. While still young he would continually try to persuade John to let him keep one of them for his own and as he grew older he tried more and more elaborate ploys to keep the stray pokémon he found with them. He might have had an easier time had he been able to get a hold of a pokéball or three however they were rarely sold to children who couldn’t also provide a pokédex to prove they were actually Pokémon Trainers and Sam didn’t have one of those. Not from lack of trying of course, he tried several times to point out to his father that life would be much easier if John just submitted the paperwork to get one because then he would be legally employed _and_ they could get prize money from other trainers he fought. John however knew a ploy when he saw one and also, unlike Sam, knew that Pokémon Trainers were expected to do a lot more than just travel around the country and have pokémon battles.

Nothing however deterred Sam and at one point he even ran away with a stray granbull and was missing for ten days before Dean and John found him. Though Sam argued that was more about wanting out of their nomadic lifestyle than the pokémon both his brother and father knew that the pokémon was a deciding factor. At that stage Dean suggested that John might concede, just one pokémon wouldn’t be so bad right? If they found something useful as Kashmir and Murkrow had been perhaps Sammy would be happy?

John didn’t agree one way or another, however when Sam rescued them both from a particularly annoying poltergeist with the help of a growlithe pup he didn’t immediately order his son to get rid of it. When they drove out of town, teenager sat shotgun with a pre-teen in the back being buried under both Kashmir and Growlithe, no one commented but Sam’s smile said it all.

John had been meaning to get a fire pokémon anyway, he told himself, far more reliable than a lighter or box of matches.

He definitely wasn’t giving in to Sam the way he once had to Mary.


	2. History in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Sam noticed about Jessica Moore was Asmar. Mostly because eevees were rare, especially ones that were clearly professionally bred for favourable stats, but also because Growlithe was clearly smitten with Asmar. Sam had never been so grateful for his pokémon to have a big gay crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not actually the chapter that was meant to come next but after accidentally deleting that one I haven't gotten around to re-writing it so you can have this one instead for now.
> 
> Possibly we've already had the story of how Sam and Jess meet in canon and I have just forgotten but if so pretend this is the new version.

“Come on Winchester! Don’t tell me you’re scared!” The taunt was a rather ridiculous one, given that Growlithe was currently beating his opponent into submission, but it struck a chord anyway. Sam grimaced, called himself a fool for agreeing to this supposedly friendly tournament and focused back on his pokémon.

“Growlithe! Salt-line!” Sam called out ignoring the snickers. So he had taught his Growlithe commands that were useful in hunting scenarios, it didn’t mean that they weren’t useful in actual pokémon battles. Growlithe twisted away from the crocanaw and bounded away once. The water pokémon lunged forward, readying a water move that would surely level the playing field once again but Growlithe turned on a pin and then moved, fast. Faster even than most people could see, though Sam was not most people and kept his eyes on his pokémon through the move.

The extreme speed attack slammed into Croconaw sending him flying backwards. Growlithe came to a halt then, poised and waiting for the next attack, fur bristling and eyes alight with adrenaline and yes, this was why Sam had agreed to the tournament.

The croconaw did not get up. Sam’s opponent conceded and the twenty year old let a smile grace his face as Growlithe howled his victory to the trees. Several onlookers either groaned or cheered and money was passed around, bets placed on the matches. Sam ignored them and simply knelt letting Growlithe trot up to him to lick his face eagerly.

“Well done Growlithe,” Sam hugged his pokémon tightly, silently thrilled and not intending on showing it.

He had been at Stanford for nearly two months and this was his first real pokémon battle. A pokémon battle he had won. More than just winning though; he had won easily. Sam had never been prouder of his Growlithe before in his life.

“You’re the best,” He told the pokémon who barked in agreement.

“Not bad Winchester,” Brady, Sam’s roommate who had been the one to talk him into joining this little tournament and incidentally the one taunting him all the way through the battle, commented as he walked up. “I thought you said you didn’t battle?”

“I don’t,” Sam answered, “Not properly anyway. Back room brawls in run down bars are another matter entirely,” He gave Growlithe one last ear scratch before turning to his friend. Sam had never had a friend before that he wasn’t already planning to say goodbye to. Even if Brady was a little too into partying all night and avoiding anything that could be considered work he was a good guy and this had been fun.

Brady looked like he was going to comment but sudden cheers from one of the other battles that was occurring further down the open stretch of grass the tournament was taking place on cut him off. Sam looked over in time for see an eevee hit the opposing drowzee with a powerful shadow ball attack sending it flying backwards into a crumpled heap. The cheers magnified two fold as the eevee stepped back and lifted its head, confident and graceful. The shine of its coat, the light in its eyes and the ease with which it battled told Sam all he needed to know. Unlike Growlithe, who had been a wild pokémon before Sam found him and was thus slightly smaller and scrawnier than many trained growlithes; this eevee had been bred for favourable stats and trained for them too. It was a beautiful example of its species and one all too rarely seen. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen an eevee or one of its evolutions they were so rare these days.

In his distraction Sam failed to notice that Growlithe too had noticed the eevee and had taken an interest in it as well. Before the human even realised his pokémon partner was trotting up, ignoring the crowds of students to say hello.

“Damn it,” Sam cursed, because of course Growlithe didn’t know any better. Growlithe had never participated in pokémon battles and didn’t have the first clue about etiquette. He just saw something interesting and ran up to it. “Growlithe, no!” Sam called out uselessly even as the drowzee managed to pick itself up, somehow, and launch a psychic assault back at the eevee.

The eevee dodged easily, tail stretching out and turning hard and dangerous.

Growlithe wasn’t so lucky.

Sam groaned in embarrassment as Growlithe went heads over tails off the battle ground he had just invaded and ended up lying flat on his back, legs in the air, blinking madly.

By the time Sam reached the puppy pokémon the eevee had slammed the drowzee back to the floor with an Iron Tail and was turning and trotting up to Growlithe as if it hadn’t just put down the psychic pokémon with extreme prejudice. Growlithe blinked up at the eevee as it leant down and sniffed delicately as if checking that there was no lasting harm.

Looking back Sam could pin point the exact moment Growlithe developed his crush. It was when the eevee, despite having no reason to whatsoever, licked Growlithe’s ear affectionately.

“Eeee,” The eevee crooned looking rather pleased when Growlithe whined back and let his tail thud happily against the ground.

“Asmar!” A female voice called out and Sam blinked, looked up and promptly fell in love.

(Well no he didn’t, but for years Jess would always tell the story the same way. He was a little stupefied at the sight of the downright gorgeous woman hurrying over to him but it took a little longer to fall in love)

“I’m so sorry, is your growlithe okay?” The woman asked, “I didn’t see him until after Drowzee had already attacked or I would have told Asmar to use Protect,”

( _That_ was when Sam fell in love, thank you very much)

“He’s fine,” Sam managed to say, though he had no idea why when the woman of his dreams was looking at his Growlithe with a worried expression. “Just bruised his pride I think,” He smiled at Growlithe fondly as the puppy rolled onto his belly and crawled closer to the eevee, who must be Asmar, and the woman with wide pleading eyes. “I’d say it might knock some common sense into him but I think that’s a lost cause,” To his surprise the woman giggled outright at that.

“I don’t know, he’s cute enough to get away with it,” She said and Sam found himself smiling.

“You’d think so wouldn’t you? But no, after the first half-dozen times he crashes into the door and then looks at you innocently as if he was practising his take down attack it stops being cute and starts being annoying,” he offered and she giggled even more. Growlithe took advantage of this to plead for belly rubs. Asmar looked less impressed than his owner did and instead batted at Growlithe’s ear to get him to behave.

“Excuse me, the next round is almost ready to begin,” One of the organisers of the tournament interrupted them and they turned to face the shy appearing girl.

“Of course, who…?” Sam began and the girl gestured between them.

“Well uh… the two of you?” She offered and Sam blinked in surprise and looked over at the woman. She looked equally surprised and then smirked at Sam.

“I hope you don’t think I’m going to go easy on you just because your Growlithe is cute?” She winked at him and he grinned right back.

“Never,” He replied, “Come on Growlithe,” He said and the puppy jumped to his feet immediately, already excited for the battle. Asmar slid to his feet much more gracefully and then headed out to the centre of the battle area.

“Can I have your name at least, before I destroy you?” Sam called out daringly and the woman laughed.

“You mean before _I_ destroy _you_?” She teased right back, “Only if I can have yours, so I know what to write on your grave,”

“Sam,” He called at her.

“Jess,” She returned.

And the rest, as they say, was history.

(Incidentally Growlithe lost against Asmar mostly on purpose but given that Jess invited him to coffee followed by a rematch Sam had never been so grateful for his pokémon developing a big gay crush on another pokémon)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a bit of an introductory one. Later chapters will focus more on actual events with much fewer weird and wonderful metaphors as in 'Wings and Legends'.


End file.
